Moments of Reflection
by Halliwell Corbett
Summary: A collection of one shots with the rangers having short reflections on their lives. Requests welcome.
1. Karone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

**Karone**

What if Andros hadn't found me? What if I was still Astronema? What if Andros's tears hadn't brought me back to life? These are questions I keep asking myself, wondering if my life would have turned out differently. I love Mirinoi, becoming a ranger & gaining new friends, but my past is still there, at the back of my mind. Would I have had this life if Darkonda hadn't kidnapped me, I guess I'll never know. I have to focus on the present & future, instead of dwelling on the past, wondering what might have been. I look at the bright sky, my surroundings & my friends, knowing I am happy. I have friends & a brother that love & care about me & care what happens to me. I should visit Andros more & get to know my family properly, get to know the life I was taken from. Now my life as a ranger is over, I am getting to know my friends more, their lives before Terra Venture. This is the life I have wanted, friends, family, a happy home, somewhere to belong. Now thanks to Andros finding me, bringing me back to life & me becoming a ranger, I now have this life. I never want it to change, not ever. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy, I have been forgiven for my past as Astronema & have been accepted by everyone as me, Karone.


	2. Nick

_I don't own Power Rangers_

**Nick**

I look at my life and wonder what it would have been like if Phineas hadn't taken me to the human world. Would I still be alive? Would I still have my parents? I don't know, I guess I never will. I also wonder if I would of ever found my parents had I not come to Briarwood, I guess that would probably be no. What if Claire had never shown my blanket to Udonna, would we have ever realised who we were? Maybe yes, maybe no, I don't know. I am glad I came to Briarwood though or I would never have met Maddie. I have my parents, friends, a girlfriend and a job. I guess some of my friends are a little unusual, or maybe that should be a lot unusual, but then this is Briarwood and we do have the Black Forest, a mystical kingdom. I have finally settled, no more moving from town to town, Briarwood is now my home. Weird parents, even weirder cousin, occasionally weird friends (Chip and Xander), weird boss, but I wouldn't want to be without them. I love my new life, my parents, Maddie, even Fireheart. Being a ranger and the child of mystical warriors is fantastic, rewarding and very useful at times. It can be a little strange when Udonna calls me Bowen, but I guess it will take me a while to get used to that. My future is Briarwood and being a mystical warrior, although I don't think I'll ever get used to being The Light. For now I will settle with being Nick Russell, adopted, real son of Udonna and Leanbow, sorceress and knight, warriors of the mystical kingdom Black Forest.


	3. Trent

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_Authors Note: This chapter was requested by **lillian jean**_

**Trent**

As I look back over my life I wonder what it would have been like if my parents hadn't disappeared on that dig. Would I be living in Reefside? Would I ever have met Kira or my friends? I don't know and I guess I never will. I don't even know if they are officially dead now or still just missing and I might never find out. What if Anton hadn't taken me on? I don't even want to think about that. I know I probably wouldn't have come to Reefside if he hadn't. Meeting Kira and the others, working at the cybercafe, becoming a ranger, meeting Carson Brady. I'm so glad I got to do all this. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had remained evil, probably destroyed by now. What if I had destroyed my friends? What if they hadn't forgiven me? I know they had mixed feelings about that. I'm so glad that they did forgive me and accept me onto the team. I felt like I belonged somewhere, thanks to my friends. I know Dr. O forgave me easier than the others, but I think that would be because he was once in my position himself. I have Anton, Kira, my friends, my drawings, a good home, good job and wonderful life. I am finally happy, living in Reefside surrounded by Anton and my friends, especially Kira. I am finally going somewhere in my life and have a good future ahead of me, hopefully in drawing comic books, my dream job.


	4. Bridge

_I don't own Power Rangers_

_Authors Note: This chapter was requested by **Terrific Tina**_

**Bridge**

As I look back on my life, I wonder what it would have been like if things had been different. What if my parents hadn't been rangers? What if that lab explosion hadn't happened? I know there's no way that I would have got my powers if these things hadn't occurred. Would I even have become a ranger? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know and I guess I never will. Would I even have been part of S.P.D.? Possibly, I don't know. I'm glad I am though, being a ranger is great. I've been green, blue and now red, promotion is wonderful, just as wonderful as buttery toast. Can I even compare the two, probably not, but I am going to anyway. Everyone thinks I'm weird because I stand on my head to think. I'm not weird, it's just the way I am. My friends can be great though, my friends, I like the sound of just saying that, knowing that I have friends. I love helping Boom work on R.I.C., it shows I can be smarter than my friends, OK, that's just me showing off. New Tech City is a great place to live, S.P.D. Headquarters is fantastic too. I have a wonderful home, great friends, great ranger team. I'm even starting to like Piggy, now that is weird, Piggy of all people. I love my power, just moving my hand around to see hidden things, that is such a cool power. My life is wonderful and I hope it stays that way. Although having a girlfriend would make it even better, one day maybe I'll get one, here's hoping.


	5. Zhane

_Power Rangers aren't mine_

**Zhane**

As I look back at my life, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if things had been different. I keep asking myself the same questions over and over again. What if I had died in that blast that was meant for Andros? What if Andros hadn't known what to do to freeze me? What if I had never come out of that frozen state? I don't know and I'm glad that I never will. It worries me just thinking about it. I can't believe I was frozen for two years. I'm glad I did came out of it though. I've got fantastic friends, two planets to choose from to live, now which do I choose. Just kidding, being my usual self, the comedian of the group. My friends are on Earth, so of course I'm going to stick with them, I can visit KO-35 any time. Mirinoi first though, although I wouldn't need to if Karone lived on Earth as well. Does that make my feelings for her obvious, of course it does, so what, I want her. That's another thing that worried me, what if Karone was still Astronema? I don't even want to think about that. I'm happy, I have my friends, Angel Grove is a great place to live, I even like Bulk and Skull. OK, that's scary. My best friend is happy, thanks to a wonderful girl. Knowing Andros is finally happy makes me even more happy, so I don't have to worry about him. That would be way too much. I'm settled and I want it to stay that way, Karone coming back to Earth would make it even better though, please Karone.

_Authors Note: All requested characters are now listed on my profile. I will update the list each time I get a new request._


	6. Leo

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine_

_Authors Note: This chapter was requested by **sunny24fan **_

**Leo**

As I look back on my life I sometimes wonder what would have been. If I hadn't snuck aboard Terra Venture, would I ever have become a ranger? Probably not & I know I wouldn't have the friends I've got if I hadn't. What if Mike hadn't fallen in that crevice & given me the Red Quasar Saber? That's something I don't even want to think about, I know I probably wouldn't have become a ranger though. I missed him so much when that happened, I never thought I'd get him back. I'm so glad that the Magna Defender saved him & eventually returned him to us, I finally had my brother back. I was so glad when Mike became the Magna Defender, having my brother as part of the team was fantastic. Mirinoi is a wonderful planet to live on. I have my friends, my brother, a great home, I couldn't be happier. It was sad when we thought Kendrix was dead, but I was so happy that putting the Quasar Sabers back in the stone somehow brought her back to life. Karone joining the team during her absence was wonderful though & gave us an extra friend. Teaming-up with the Space rangers & the Lightspeed Rescue rangers was fantastic. Teaming-up with the other Red rangers though was even better, I loved that. I hope I remain happy forever.


	7. Tommy

_I don't own Power Rangers._

**Tommy**

Looking back over my life I sometimes find myself wondering what might have been. If I'd never moved to Angel Grove I know I would never have become a ranger. What if I'd stayed evil when I was the green ranger? I don't even want to think about that, I wouldn't have the friends I've got now if I had. What if Jason hadn't asked me to join the team? I know I wouldn't be a ranger if he hadn't or if I'd said no. I was sure my time as a ranger was over when the green candle's flame went out. I'm sure glad Zordon & Alpha created the white ranger & chose me to be the white ranger. I was sad to see 3 of my friends leave, but also happy to gain 3 new friends in the process. I was sad when Kim left, but happy Kat was joining the team. Losing those powers was upsetting, but gaining new powers as a result was fantastic. Becoming red ranger was amazing as well. Having to give up the power when I went to college was a sad time, but knowing I was handing my power over to someone I could rely on made it easier. Meeting Hayley was great too, moving to Reefside was fantastic, although I'd never have made it to Reefside if I'd died on that Island. After finding the Dino Gems, I knew there was a chance I'd become a ranger again. This time, now becoming the black ranger. I'm glad that's finally over though, but I know I'll never really give up being a ranger. That's why I was happy to lead the red rangers on the Serpenterra mission, because deep down I know that once you're a ranger, you'll always be a ranger, no matter what. Now I'm finally settled in Reefside with great friends & a great job. I know I will always be known as a legend & the multi-coloured ranger to all the other rangers, but that's who I am & I'm pride of that. I'm Tommy Oliver, Power Ranger Legend & the multi-coloured ranger.


	8. Boom

_Power Rangers aren't mine_

_Authors Note: This chapter was requested by **Terrific Tina**_

**Boom**

Sometimes I wonder what might have been. I came to S.P.D. as a cadet, hoping one day to become a ranger. I can't believe that I failed as a cadet. At least I wasn't thrown out of S.P.D. altogether, I'm Kat's assistant. I love that job, working with Kat is great. I get to test all sorts of things out, there have been some disasters, OK, almost blowing up the lab was a major disaster. I do wonder what my life would have been like if I had made it as a cadet and became a ranger, that would have been incredible. I know that it wasn't to be, but hey, I've been here for five years, my life is great. I know I shouldn't have kept the truth from my parents, but I'm glad that they're not angry at me. Pretending to be the orange ranger though was great, I got to live my dream for a short time. That was one great day and my friends, the B squad were great about it. If I can't be a ranger, as least I'm friends with them. I have a fantastic job, a great home at S.P.D., wonderful friends, ah, this is the life. I know Sky can be bossy and Bridge is weird sometimes. Syd acts like a princess at times, OK, a lot, but they're my friends and that's what makes them who they are. I have the best life I could ever hope for and that's how I want it to stay, forever.


End file.
